Kung Lao (Alternate Timeline)
Kung Lao is a hero turned villain in the Mortal Kombat series. In MKX which he is portrayed as a villain. He is a member of the White Lotus Society and the Shaolin Monks. In the majority of the games, he had been on the side of good. But in Mortal Kombat X, he appears as an antagonist alongside the other deceased heroes who are now revenants under Quan Chi's control. He is voiced by Will Yun Lee. Alternate Timeline Mortal Kombat (2011) Kung Lao was one many warriors killed off (the first one to be killed) during Shao Kahn's attempt to conquer Earthrealm. As part of contract made between Shao Kahn and Netherrealm for the latter's allegiance to the former, his soul was resurrected by Quan Chi and ordered to attack Raiden. The thunder god defeated Lao along with the other revenants who attacked him. Although Raiden would succeed in destroying Shao Kahn and repelling Outworld invasion, Kung Lao is trapped along with other slain revenants. Mortal Kombat X (Comics) The revenant Kung Lao appears in the Netherrealm alongside Liu Kang after Kitana and Quan Chi execute the Oni Moloch and Drahmin for failing to recapture Scorpion aka Hanzo Hasashi. After learning of Havik's partial success in leaving Shinnok's amulet exposed, it is Kung Lao who points out that with Earthrealm and Outworld on high alert after chaos cleric's rampage, the forces of Netherrealm should rely more on subterfuge and suggests to Quan Chi they rely on Shinnok's newest acolyte: D'Vorah. Mortal Kombat X (The Game) Twenty-five years later, it is shown that Kung Lao is still an undead revenant serving Shinnok and Quan Chi. He, along with Liu Kang, Kitana, Sindel and Smoke are Quan Chi's primary enforcers. Although Johnny and Sonya Blade, along with Raiden managed to bring back few revenants to life, Kung Lao regrettably was not one of the lucky ones. He is seen right after chapter six (D'Vorah stealing Shinnok's Amulet) of MKX, with the revenant versions of Kabal, Stryker, Smoke, Liu Kang, Sindel, and Kitana escorting Quan Chi to his fortress to await for D'vorah with Shinnok's amulet. On the way, they are ambushed by the Special Forces consisting of Jax and Kenshi while being aided by Quan Chi's former servant Sareena (now working as an informant for OWIA). While Liu Kang escorts Quan Chi to his fortress, Kung Lao then faces Jax. He threatens Jax to go back, but Jax of course does not comply. The two of the them fight, with Jax emerging as the victor. He is present at Shinnok's release from his imprisonment after more than 2 decades alongside Liu Kang, Kitana, Sindel, and Smoke. He along with the remaining revenants pledge their allegiance to Shinnok. Kung Lao appears at the Sky Temple where Shinnok goes to corrupt the Jinsei. Raiden attempts to stop him, but is surrounded by his revenant servants. They tease him maliciously at first, but Raiden proceeds to fight them off. Raiden is temporarily overpowered by them, but manages to shock them all away, but Kung Lao escapes. Raiden orders Kung Lao to stop, but the latter tells Raiden that he now serves Shinnok and the Netherrealm, driving a big stake into Raiden's traumatized psyche. Raiden attempts to reason with his former pupil that he only serves Shinnok because of his death by Shao Kahn's hands. Kung Lao responds by saying Raiden allowed his death (nevermind that it was Kung Lao who wanted to fight Shao Kahn), and that he will not be so passive in Raiden's demise. Kung Lao proceeds to fight Raiden, only to be defeated by his former mentor. As Cassie Cage and her team arrive at the Sky Temple, Kung Lao is seen with Smoke talking to Liu Kang. Kung Lao claims to have found Raiden's portal to the heavens, but is blocked by Raiden's protective wards. Kitana insists that the seal must break, and he with Liu Kang and Smoke go to Raiden's portal to continue trying to destroy the wards. The three of them return later only to find Kitana and Sindel attacked by Cassie's team. Jacqui and Takeda offer to stay behind to hold off the undead revenants while Cassie and Kung Jin runs to defeat Shinnok. Kung Lao, being one of the most powerful fighters in life along with Liu Kang and Sindel and his abilities enhanced as a revenant, worked with the other revenants and began to gradually overwhelm and batter down Jacqui and Takeda. After Shinnok is defeated by Cassie Cage before things can get worse for Jacqui and Takeda, Kung Lao along with the other revenants sensed his defeat and retreated to the Netherrealm. It is unknown as to what happened to him after, but it is likely that he continues to be a revenant. With Quan Chi's death coupled with Raiden's eventual corruption to becoming Dark Raiden (a radicalized and militant alter-ego of Raiden) and him harshly pronouncing that he will crush any/all who dares to threaten Earthrealm, virtually consigning all the present revenants (including Kung Lao) to their eternal condemnation and oblivion. Kung Lao's future does not look very bright. Quotes GALLERY 2742646-mortalkombatx revenants-1.jpg|Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Smoke, Kitana and Sindel. Quan Chi Liu Kang Kung Lao MKX.png|Quan Chi, Liu Kang and Kung Lao. Possessed_Kung_Lao_MKX.png I_serve_shinnok.png Revenant_Kung_Lau_Mobile_Render.png Screenshot_2015-08-23-09-13-20-1.jpg|Kung Lao, Liu Kang and Kitana in the Mortal Kombat X comic book series. Mk-costumes-alt-kung-lao-revenant-1-.jpg Kung Lao5.jpg Kung Lao900.jpg Trivia *Gamers are puzzled as to why Kung Lao as a revenant is a bald when he had hairs in life. *Kung Lao's new move, dubbed as 'machine gun punch' or 'Ip Man Fist', is well-received by gamers. *Majority of the time Kung Lao is frequently compared to Liu Kang (i.e. Jax says in MKX during match: "Poor man's Liu Kang...") Category:Mature Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Friend of the hero Category:Enforcer Category:Pawns Category:Tragic Category:Undead Category:Wrathful Category:Noncorporeal Category:Damned Souls Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Revived Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Envious Category:Strategic Category:Martial Artists Category:Arrogant Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Assassin Category:Dark Forms Category:Lawful Evil Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Immortals Category:Delusional Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Right-Hand Category:Protagonists Category:Nemesis